


The Consequences of Near-Death Experiences

by notearchiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_3somes, D/s overtones, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming a spy, Severus is sent on a mission with James Potter and Remus Lupin to gain the Order's trust. Their goal: to track and capture a Death Eater establishing allies on the Continent. They expected it to be quick and easy. They didn't expect there to be only one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Near-Death Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonfoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/gifts).



> Written for hp_3somes 2013 gift exchange for bonfoi.
> 
>  **Title:** The Consequences of Near-Death Experiences  
>  **Author:** notearchiver  
>  **Pairing:** James/Severus/Remus  
>  **Word Count:** 11,326  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Contains:** double penetration, light d/s, dirty talk, spanking  
>  **Notes:** Taking place right after Severus joined the Order as a spy, this is rather AU.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

\------

Severus Snape fidgeted with his teacup as Albus Dumbledore stared at him, face troubled.

"This is very disquieting, Severus," Dumbledore said. "You are sure Voldemort is planning to infiltrate the MLE?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus replied, determined to keep his frustration at having to repeat himself from showing. It would not do to anger the man who could throw him in Azkaban at any moment. "The Dark Lord instructed Lucius Malfoy to use his influence to sway the MLE into accepting Regulus Black. I can only surmise the Dark Lord has chosen Regulus as his mangy cur of a brother—"

"Sirius, Severus," the headmaster interrupted.

"—has already begun training," Severus spat, and Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, we shall have to keep an eye on this development," the older man murmured. Severus suppressed a huff. The headmaster's pet Order had better keep an eye on it. He preferred to think he wasn't risking his life for nothing, though everything looked bleaker after a dose of _Cruciatus_.

An uncomfortable silence ensued, and Severus swirled his tea, watching the deep brown liquid eddy. In the corner, Fawkes fluffed his feathers.

"Voldemort is continuing to search for allies on the Continent?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, prompting Severus to nearly spill his tea.

"Yes," Severus replied, looking up. "The Dark Lord is sending individual operatives to different countries. Headley is still in Siberia, as I informed you last time. A low ranking man named Aldrich Hesse is to leave tomorrow for France and Germany."

"And in regards to—"

"Still quiet."

"Good," Dumbledore murmured, folding his hands. "Now, there is an Order meeting in thirty minutes."

Severus placed his cup on the desk and made to stand. "I understand, Headmaster. I will take my leave." Dumbledore raised his hand, smiling lightly, and Severus stopped, wondering what the man could want. "Headmaster?" he queried.

"You mistook me, my boy. I do not mean to ask you to leave. Incidentally, it would be quite bad if you left now."

Severus couldn't help but scowl in irritation at the headmaster's obfuscation. Couldn't the man get to the point? Fawkes _squeeped_ in indignation.

"No need to bristle at me, Severus; I do believe you are upsetting Fawkes." When Severus said nothing, Dumbledore continued. "As I was saying, there is an Order meeting in twenty-nine minutes. I feel that tonight would be a propitious time to introduce you as our spy."

Severus jerked at the suggestion. "I don't think it would be a good idea for that many people to know. If there is a leak—"

"Severus, no one will betray you," the headmaster interjected.

"I'm sorry that I still have some will to live!" Severus huffed. "I do realise my actions may seem to contradict that, but—"

"Enough!" Dumbledore admonished. He didn't raise his voice, but Severus quieted instantly. "You will go. It will be good to have their trust."

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus answered rigidly, watching as Dumbledore stroked his beard, eyes twinkling.

"We meet at number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Frowning, Severus said, "That's a Black residence."

Dumbledore leaned forward, brow tightening. "How did you come about this information?"

A bit perplexed at why Dumbledore was asking as Grimmauld Place was common knowledge amongst the Death Eaters, Severus answered, "Narcissa was quite disappointed when she did not inherit."

"Can you remove the knowledge from her?" Dumbledore pressed.

"I could, but from all the Death Eaters? I think not." Severus paused as it occurred to him why the headmaster was so concerned. "You will have to find a place the Death Eaters do not know exists for the Order to be safe."

"Or if we could remove the knowledge of where the building is…"

"Without actively including them in the spell?"

"Precisely."

"Fidelius," Severus suggested.

Dumbledore's eyes pierced his, and Severus held the gaze. "That's quite advanced, Severus."

He knew Dumbledore was asking how he had knowledge of the obscure charm that bordered on Dark magic. He knew equally well that Dumbledore did not need to know everything. "I am sure you are able to cast it, Headmaster," Severus replied neutrally.

"Very well." Dumbledore glanced at what appeared to be a timepiece resting on his desk. "It would be best if you go now. I trust you can Apparate there." Severus nodded. "Good, I will follow you. We meet in the kitchen, so if you could wait at the threshold until I introduce you."

Severus nodded and swept out of the room. Quickly striding along the quickest path to Hogwarts' gates, he cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself. There was no need for an Order member to see him before necessary.

\------

He arrived at a narrow, dingy street lined with grey houses. There was a sudden pop, and Severus spun around, wand in his hand. A harried looking witch in teal robes had appeared and was quickly striding up the steps to the door of a house.

Silently, Severus glided behind her. As she opened the door, he pointed his wand at a hinge and whispered " _Cohaero_." The door stuck as the witch tried to close it, and Severus slipped inside, canceling the spell behind him.

Following the distinctive buzz of multiple voices speaking at once, Severus brushed past peeling wallpaper until he found the source.

Before him stood a half-open door, and, spying a large table through the crack, he determined it was the kitchen. He only just wedged himself in the corner to the left of the door when the witch walked through the spot he had occupied and entered the kitchen, quickly disappearing from his sight.

Through the babble, Severus heard a quiet, familiar voice ask, "So, where's Lily?" and his nostrils flared. Lupin. _So, Dumbledore had let the wolf into his brigade. Of course. Any good Gryffindor, right?_

"Probably still at the Ministry fawning over Sirius," replied a disgruntled voice, and Severus' lip curled on its own accord. The high class accent wasn't as arrogant as usual, but it was still unmistakably Potter. What had he agreed to in coming to the meeting?

 _You wanted some credit for the risks you take_ , a smirking murmur in his head reminded Severus; _you wanted a reward for your ambition—wanted to be patted on the head like those Gryffindors and be awarded ten points_. Never again would he fall for the yearning to be recognized, Severus vowed.

Potter, Black, Lupin, they hated him as it was, adding Death Eater into the mix wouldn't change what they thought. But the others…Dumbledore had mentioned once that McGonagall and Flitwick were part of the Order. He didn't want to face their disappointed faces. He had hoped he had earned their respect in the academic world by obtaining his Mastery. It would be for naught when they knew what he was.

"Is that a supposition?" Lupin asked, chair legs scraping against the wooden floor.

Severus backed further into the shadows of the doorway, enforcing his Notice-Me-Not spell in an attempt to distract himself from the wretched tones. Lupin may have been above average academically, but he was a cowardly beast, and that superseded all respect he might have gained from Severus.

"No, she sent me an owl," Potter answered, the words muffled by what seemed to be a full mouth. Either that or he was hiding his face in his jumper, Severus thought mockingly.

"I doubt Lily wrote that she was staying after Auror training to drool over Sirius dragging himself through another run he was assigned for insubordination." Lupin paused for a rather long moment before starting again. "Plus, I would rather not say it, James, but isn't it a bit strange for her to be updating you on her whereabouts? You aren't together anymore."

Severus' hand loosened from the thread it was tugging at. Potter and Evans had separated? That was news. It was common gossip that they would get married after finishing Hogwarts. The two had seemed to never be apart except in the classes they didn't share.

"No!" Potter sounded affronted. "It's just that we don't see each other often now that I…left training, and we thought we would catch up tonight. We're still good friends, you know."

"Which is why you sound jealous," Lupin commented.

"I'm not jealous…just a bit pissed."

At the edge of his consciousness Severus felt the prickling of a strong magical signature, and he straightened instantly, wand ready in his hand.

The headmaster appeared in his peripheral vision, and he relaxed his grip on his wand slightly.

"It will be alright, my boy," Dumbledore murmured, glancing pointedly at the ebony wand cloaked by the folds of the other man's robes. When Severus didn't move, the headmaster sighed, then turned to the doorway. "On my signal, then," Dumbledore said, and entered the kitchen.

Immediately the chatter stopped, though Lupin and Potter's conversation was the last to fade, Severus noted.

After the first minute or so of conversation, Severus ignored the talking. There was something to be said about the dictatorial way the Dark Lord ran his meetings. There was no needless talk and extra chatter. Reports were presented, listened to, and the informant was rewarded or punished. Assignments were given out, and occasionally you met personally with the Dark Lord, an event Severus always tried to avoid.

The headmaster ran things rather differently. When reports were given, anyone was allowed to ask questions and give suggestions, people talking over each other. On the occasion that Severus heard a suggestion clearly, he had to keep from snorting. No wonder the opposition was struggling to combat the Dark Lord. Following some of the ideas would accomplish nothing at the least, at the worst, several would be killed for naught. He wondered what the Order did before he had become a spy. Doubtlessly they fumbled around, attempting to use the outdated and useless information the Aurors could report.

Severus sighed and continued to wait, listening to the Order discuss if the Dark Lord was manipulating the weather. This time he had to smirk. As if the Dark Lord would concern himself with something so mundane! It was probably just Britain's bloody unusual climate patterns.

It was nearing fifty minutes of useless talk when Dumbledore finally interrupted his followers.

"Gentlemen and ladies," he said, raising his hand, "if we may move on." The room settled and chairs were once more rearranged, Potter and Lupin coming into view. Severus sneered at their eager, naïve faces. "I have new information of a rather disagreeable nature from our spy."

A clunking noise issued from a corner that Severus couldn't see. "Finally going to tell us who it is, Albus?" a hoarse voice asked and he stiffened. The headmaster just raised his eyebrows.

"As I was saying, Alastor…"

Severus tensed further and inhaled carefully. Alastor Moody, undoubtedly: renowned throughout the Death Eaters as being an unmitigated bastard, an Auror who would do anything to get information and had no fear. He would have to be careful not to be alone around the man; Dumbledore wouldn't want him cursing the Auror, even if it was in self-defence.

"…ordered Regulus Black to join the Auror Corps and infiltrate the MLE."

The room was silent, and Severus shook his head. It was as if they had expected large-scale warfare in the middle of Trafalgar Square!

"…you will admit Mr Black to the program, Alastor," Dumbledore continued. "It shall be your job to watch him. I trust you to inform Sirius of the circumstances and urge him to act favourably towards his brother."

"Aye, Albus," Moody responded, and Severus heard another thump.

"Furthermore, our spy has asked me to notify the Aurors that the body of Peter Pettigrew will be delivered to the Ministry Atrium via Portkey tomorrow morning."

"Peter," Lupin croaked, rubbing a hand across his face. "So not committing to Voldemort is now the same as declaring loyalty to the Light?"

Dumbledore rearranged his spectacles, and Severus noticed how weary his eyes appeared.

"According to our source, the word 'traitor' will be carved on his chest." Dumbledore paused. "He will also be bearing the Dark Mark."

Potter slammed his hand on the table. "No! He was supposed to be our friend!" he snarled.

Severus leaned back against the wall, taking several deep breaths. Truthfully, he was pleased Pettigrew was dead. The rat had tormented him at Hogwarts, and then, joining the Death Eaters, thought he could make amends. Each meeting Severus had to restrain himself from killing the fool. Now dead, Pettigrew was no loss to the Dark Lord or the Order, being magically weak and an indecisive fool. But there was no need to dwell on the death, Severus acknowledged. There would be many more like it.

As the murmurs and exclamations died down, Severus straightened and readied to drop the Concealment Charms. His reveal was approaching.

"You're sure, Headmaster?" Remus asked as if hoping the man would say it was a joke.

"I understand it is hard to grasp, but yes. It is true." There was a stretch of silence before the headmaster spoke again. "Now, before we depart, I would like to introduce to you the man who has been so important to our recent successes. I will ask you not draw your wands, as he has my complete trust."

As a murmur of excitement traveled through the room, Severus shrank into the corner and cancelled his spells.

"You may come in now," Dumbledore called, motioning with his hand.

Severus gripped his wand tightly, though let it remain hidden in the folds of his robes. Taking one last moment to harden his face, he stepped through the doorway. Immediately half the room burst into exclamation, while the other half remained silently confused.

"Fucking hell!" Potter shouted, knocking back his chair as he rose and pulled his wand out.

In an instant, Severus raised his wand and pointed it at Potter, aware that multiple other wands were pointing at him. He ducked just in time, as a burst of red light coming from his right shot past him and hit the doorframe, wood splintering on impact.

Still half-crouched, Severus shouted, " _Protego Horribilis_!" and watched as several other spells were absorbed by the shield.

Damn Dumbledore to all hells! He couldn't fight back if he wanted the Order to use his information, and the man wasn't even trying to protect him!

Scanning the room, Severus assessed where the majority of spells were coming from. His gaze stopped when he reached a figure almost exactly in front of him. Remus Lupin was standing next to Potter, which he expected, really. What he didn't expect was that the wolf hadn't drawn his wand. Instead, he was tugging on Potter's sleeve, trying to get him to lower his arm.

"A pacifist, Lupin?" Severus sneered. "That won't get you very far in a war."

A Blasting Curse hit the shield at head level. That was it, he decided. Whoever had cast that had meant to kill. He wasn't just going to stand in the middle of the room and let them take target practice.

Severus turned towards Moody, eager to curse the bastard, when all the spells flying at him abruptly stopped.

He turned to see Dumbledore standing next to him, eyes blazing, both hands filled with wands.

"Enough!" the headmaster said. "I asked you not to draw your wands, yet you did." He stared directly at Potter, and Severus suppressed a smirk. "I waited, thinking you would realise how infantile your behaviour was, but you did not," Dumbledore continued, glancing at Moody, who was still glaring at Severus. "I asked you to trust me, and I am severely disappointed in you."

The following silence lasted a long time. Slowly, under Dumbledore's gaze, the Order members repaired the kitchen and took their seats, though several continued to grumble.

During the short chaos, Dumbledore turned to Severus. "I apologize for the hostile greeting, my boy. Their actions were reprehensible, but I do believe they are tamed for the moment."

"I expected this, Headmaster," Severus murmured, canceling his Shield Charm.

"But you should have not had to."

Severus didn't have time to reply, as the last Order member, the witch with black hair, settled into her chair.

"Now, if we may proceed," Dumbledore said, waving his hand and letting the wands fly back to their owners at signs of agreement. "Though many of you may recognize him, for those who don't, this is Severus Snape, Master of Potions."

"You forgot Death Eater," Moody snarled, glaring at Severus, who steadily returned the look.

"Yes he is," Dumbledore mildly agreed, and Severus flinched slightly at the acknowledgement. There was no need to put it out there.

"You can't trust a Death Eater, Albus," a plump, red-haired woman advised.

"If you don't trust me," Severus hissed, "you will most surely lose. Do you want to be tortured, see children lying dead in the streets?" There was a pronounced silence. "I thought not."

"We can't trust him. A traitor once, a traitor twice," someone in the back said.

"Frank's right!" another voice chimed in. "He turned once, he'll turn again."

Severus was about make a scathing reply when Dumbledore raised his hand, effectively cutting off all the comments. "I ask you to trust Severus. I understand that it may be hard to trust on my word alone—"

"Damn right, it is! Actions speak louder than words," someone interrupted.

Dumbledore paused, eyes closed for a second. When he opened them, Severus could see the twinkle. Whatever the headmaster was about to say, it wouldn't bode well for him.

"Actions, Dedalus?"

"Yes!"

"Very well. Would you agree to trust Severus if he partakes in an important mission for the Order? Maybe tracking and capturing a Death Eater trying to establish allies on the Continent?"

"Can't trust him to do it by himself, Albus," Moody growled.

"And if he were sent with two others, Alastor?" Dumbledore smiled slightly, and Severus felt himself pale. "Perhaps people who have a particular background of shared enmity with Severus? Surely if they find him trustworthy the matter can be laid to rest?"

Clenching his fists, Severus imagined himself telling the headmaster what he really thought of the lemon sherbets the man offered him at every meeting. If the man sent them with him…

"Suppose that could work." Moody said, squinting suspiciously. "Who are you thinking of sending with him, though? Most of us work."

"Yes, yes, I can see where that might be a problem." Dumbledore stroked his beard, completely ignoring Severus' glare. "Lady Fortuna is with us, though. It appears that Mr Potter and Mr Lupin are free for the foreseeable future. I feel they would be perfect companions for Severus. Even you must acknowledge this; I have been apprised that some of their interactions have even made the Ministry's gossip list."

The only thing that kept Severus calm was the shade of puce Potter was turning, though Lupin's facial expression was quite entertaining as well.

"Aye, Albus. This might just turn out alright."

\------

Potter and Lupin were talking with Dumbledore when Severus entered the office. After the disastrous Order meeting last night, he had Apparated back to Spinner's End and proceeded to toss back several shots of whiskey. He had woken up late with a headache and the realisation that he wouldn't be able to get out of a cross-continental trip with two idiots. And thus, he had hurriedly dressed in Muggle jeans and a t-shirt before almost running to Dumbledore's office, where he was sitting in an overstuffed armchair at eight in the morning when he could have been brewing a headache reliever.

"Good morning, Severus. I was just explaining to Remus and James that you will be taking a Portkey to your first destination," Dumbledore said cheerily, pointing at an orb hovering above the centre of his desk. "You have the necessary materials to activate it?"

Severus nodded, ignoring Potter's scowl and Lupin's inquisitive look, and removed a vial containing a few drops of Hesse's blood from his pocket. He had suspected they would use a variation of the Aurors' Tracking Orb. A normal Tracking Orb worked by designating the general area someone was in. By adding some spells and a few drops of blood of the person being tracked, the Orb was able to tell exactly where the person was, alert the user when the person moved, and act as a general power source for long distance Apparition or Portkeying. The power came from the addition of blood, which also caused the Orb to be classified as a Dark object.

Uncorking the vial, Severus poured the blood over the shimmering orb, which absorbed the liquid and began to glow.

Dumbledore smiled. "As prepared as always, I see. Good, good. Now, I take my leave. Have a good journey, my boys!" He rose and exited the office.

"Nice of you to show up," Potter grumbled, pushing himself out of his chair. He leaned over to look at the orb, and the t-shirt he was wearing rose up, revealing a smooth, muscled lower back.

Severus sighed and looked away, also standing and checking to make sure his miniaturized suitcase was lodged firmly in his pocket.

"Look, Potter, I don't want to be here; you don't want to be here; I doubt Lupin wants to be here; yet we are here. So let's get this damn thing over with as quickly as possible."

"Fine with me, Snape," James said, straightening up.

"What, no _Snivellus_?"

"Even I can mature a bit, can't I?"

"If you had matured more than a bit, you would never have wanted to grow up."

"So you want to be called Snivellus?"

"James," Remus cautioned, levering himself up and placing a hand on James's shoulder.

Severus raised an eyebrow. That was two times in the past day that Lupin had touched Potter to calm him down. He shook off the thought and replied, "No, I want you to stop pretending that you don't hate me."

James blinked. "But I don't. Anymore, that is."

"Well, that's your loss." Severus reached to take the orb, only to be stopped by James grabbing his wrist. His hand was warm, his grasp tight.

"That's our Portkey! You can't leave without us."

Severus huffed and rolled his eyes. "It won't activate until we all touch it at once." He stared pointedly at his wrist, and James finally dropped his hand. "I was going to see where we are Portkeying to."

While he speaking, Remus had picked up the orb and was holding it inches from his eyes, squinting as if reading something.

"I think it says Avignon, or something," he said.

"Here, let me see." Severus snatched the orb and gazed at it. Indeed, there, floating in what seemed to be the middle of the orb, in miniscule lettering were the words _Avignon, France_."

"For once you're right, Lupin. We're going to France."

"Brilliant! So this orb thingy is just going to drop us off in Avignon?" James asked.

Severus snorted. "Close enough. On three then? One. Two. Three."

Three hands touched the ball of magic, the room disappearing as they were transported to France.

\------

Severus had never taken a cross-continental Portkey, but he had heard the results were disorienting. Landing on his arse with Potter and Lupin on top of him proved that disorienting was an understatement.

"Get off me, Potter!" he snapped, unable to reach his wand.

"Remus has to move first!"

"Fine. Move, Lupin!"

"I'm trying to figure out how to get off!" Remus retorted.

James laughed. "I think that would be fairly obvious. You just use your hand and—"

"Potter!" Severus barked, pushing against the back that was in his face.

"I _mean_ how to move without rolling into the water."

James stopped laughing. "Water?"

"Just look—oh, fuck, give me a moment!"

From the bottom of the pile, Severus heard the sound of rocks skittering into water. They had ended up in the correct place, right?

The pressure on his chest augmented momentarily, then lessened considerably, signaling that Remus had stood. James quickly rolled off, allowing Severus to scramble up.

They were standing on the bank of a large river, part of a crumbling stone bridge extending over their head. It was quite magnificent, Severus noted, even though the bridge stopped midway across the river.

He turned to see James wandering to the left out from under the arch of the bridge.

"We're definitely in Avignon," James asserted. "Actually, we're under the Pont Saint-Bénezet."

Severus and Remus joined him in looking up at the magnificent city dominated by a large, stone structure.

"And you know this how?" Severus demanded.

"I used to come here with my family during the holidays," James replied quietly.

"Right, well, we should probably find some lodging," Remus suggested hesitantly, trying to salvage the situation.

Severus opened his closed fist and a small ball of light grew steadily until the orb had formed.

"It appears that Hesse is staying somewhere on Rue l'Aigarden." He stalked up the embankment, heading toward the city. "Potter, as wealthy as you are, you must know some French."

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I know French."

"But he does," Remus added helpfully.

"Good. I elect Potter to act as the bloody annoying tourist. At least he'll be able to understand the natives."

"Calling them natives might not be the best tactic, Severus," Remus pointed out, rushing to catch up.

"Swot."

\------

After much wandering they were directed to a house a street over from l'Aigarden by a rather scantily dressed boy, where they secured a room.

Severus unlocked the door, revealing a sparse room equipped with a wardrobe, chair, and one bed. A quite large bed.

James guffawed. "No wonder the woman looked at us strangely when we requested one room. Must have thought were together."

"There's no reason why we can't share the bed," Remus said, flushing. "I mean, there's enough room."

"No," Severus replied, flinging his enlarged bag onto the floor. "Go ahead and share with Potter, but I'll take the floor."

"Oh, come on, Snape. It's not like I'm going to grope you in my sleep."

"No," he repeated, drawing the blinds on the lone window. And that was the end of it.

\------

It turned out that tracking Hesse was boring. He stayed in one building for the most part, occasionally wandering the streets and going to the major tourist sites. And so they followed him when he moved.

Once, James asked why Hesse was visiting tourist sites when he was supposed to be gaining allies. Severus informed him that the man was probably trying to enjoy the last days of his life before the Dark Lord killed him for incompetence. Remus laughed. Severus immobilised him for several hours, and that was the end of that.

For three days they watched the floating orb.

\------

"There's not much to this tracking thing, is there?" James commented. "Just sit and wait for that thing," he pointed to the floating orb, "to blink and tell us when he moves? Right boring to sit in the room all day." He tilted back in the chair, balancing on the two back legs. "Besides, shouldn't we have someone watching it at night, you know, in case he tries something?"

"That _thing_ is a complicated piece of magic, Potter," Severus sneered. "It will make a noise if there is a change. Thus, _if_ Hesse moves during the night, we will wake and know. And I say _if_ because nights are for sleeping. Even Death Eaters know that only the worst sort travel and make deals during the night. If you want allies, you converse in the day to show good intent." Potter really was an idiot, he decided.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," James replied, adjusting his glasses. "But why spend all this time following him during the day if that complicated piece of magic will tell us everything?"

Remus exited the bathroom, his hair still dripping. "Just because Hesse acts during the day doesn't prevent him from acting in an incriminating way, James," he inserted, obviously having heard the beginning of the conversation.

Severus scowled, unhappy at being interrupted. "Hesse is unlearned in the art of subterfuge. I guarantee that he will make a misstep within two days, most likely when reporting to his superior."

"And what are Remus and I to do while we wait?" James asked, tilting the chair even further back.

"Read, sleep, wank, fuck each other for all I care," Severus deadpanned, smirking when Lupin made a choking sound.

James leaned forward, allowing all four legs of the chair to touch the floor. "Well well, Snape. Now we know what you think about. Haven't been laid in a while, have you?" he mocked.

"Oh suck it, Potter!" Severus retorted, turning and walking to the door.

"I think I will; thank you!"

Severus yanked the door open and Remus darted forward, making a move to grab him.

"You shouldn't be going out, Severus!"

"Fuck what I should be doing!" Severus snarled, dodging Remus' hand. The door slammed.

James stood and ambled to the bed, whereupon he flopped down. "Think he's going to find that boy we saw earlier?"

"James!" Remus admonished.

James grinned cockily. "You're right, Remus. Snape's too ugly for him."

Remus sighed and went to look out the grimy window, trying to spot Snape. All he saw was the dirty street. When he turned back to his friend, he saw James staring at the ceiling, fingers fiddling with the buttons on his jeans.

A strained silence in which James stared at the ceiling and Remus paced reigned for several minutes. Remus had nearly had enough of it and was going to suggest that they talk when there was a shrieking sound and the orb glowed red.

"Shit, he's moving!" James said, jumping up to stare at the orb. "Looks like he's still in the city, but he's leaving that old house he's been in for the last couple hours." He grabbed his jacket from the floor and shrugged it on, heading to the door.

"James, we can't go; Severus isn't even here!" Remus protested, though he hurriedly picked up his jacket as well.

"Snape's the one who left all of a sudden. Maybe he's meeting Hesse or something."

"That's ridiculous and you know it. You're just making up excuses."

James opened the door. "So what! We've finally got a chance to do something. Maybe he is meeting someone. We have a chance to catch him, to show Snape what we can do." He stepped into the hallway. "Either way, I'm going. The address is just one street over, anyways. You coming or not?" He didn't wait for a reply, just began to walk away.

Remus glanced at the window one more time, then jogged to catch up. If James was hurt, he would never forgive himself.

They clambered down the stairs and out into the street, jostling several people in the process. James led the way, and quickly turned left, running at full speed. Remus followed, being careful not to bump into people. Figuring two young men sprinting down the street looked strange enough, he risked pulling out his wand to cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm over himself when his toe hit a crack between two cobblestones and he fell on his face.

James didn't notice, just made another left turn. The orb had said it was this street, number 4, so he looked at the front of each building, trying to find where the numbers were.

He had slowed to a walk to better scan the street when all at once something hit James full force in the front, and he fell on his back. Above his head rushed a streak of black spell fire that would have hit him if he was still standing.

Scrambling to his feet, James looked around quickly, trying to ascertain what had knocked him over. His search was stopped, however, by the appearance of a Death Eater firing curses at him. He stumbled backwards and hastily shouted " _Protego_!" knowing he didn't have enough power to hold the spell for long.

James felt his back scrape against stone, but the Death Eater still advanced, a streak of blood across the man's mask.

 _I'm going to die_ , he realized.

His shield wavered, and James prepared for the next spell to hit him. It never came. Instead, the Death Eater stumbled once, twice, and then fell to the ground, mask falling off.

There was no one in the vicinity, and James was stepping forward to inspect the fallen man when an invisible hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alley, where he was abruptly slammed into the wall.

Remus buried his face in James's neck, and James awkwardly patted his friend's back, guiltily relishing the feel of Remus' scrawny frame against his larger one.

"How touching," a disembodied voice interrupted them. "If we may move before the authorities on either side arrive, I would appreciate it."

James made no move to extract himself, but looked over Remus' shoulder to where the voice had come from. "Sod off, Snape;" he said, though without much rancour. "I nearly died, you know."

"And whose fault was that?" There was a pause, then, "We have to leave. Now."

"Got it."

He was about to move when Snape appeared behind Remus and reached over to grasp his shoulders, effectively squeezing Remus between them.

"Hey!" he shouted, but the rest of his protest was lost when he felt the familiar sense of Apparition.

\------

They landed in a tangle of limbs on the bed.

"Fuck, not again!" Severus muttered, trying to move. He was lying on top of James, thigh wedged between his legs, and with each movement Severus' cock rubbed against the other man. After a few attempts to get free he stopped, the friction maddening. He would never get out from under the deadweight of Remus.

"Merlin, you're shit at this Side-Along Apparition," James scoffed, voice muffled by the bed. "Just let Remus do it next time."

"How do you know I'd do any better?" Remus contended, breath hot on Severus' ear.

"You've got a point," James replied, "Snape somehow managed to get it so you're grabbing my cock again." He attempted to scoot forward, only managing to groan as he ground against Remus' hand.

"Now who's horny?" Severus snapped, trying not to let it show that he, too, was feeling the effects of James' movement.

Several mistimed tries later, Remus managed to extricate his hand from under James and roll off of Severus, who instantly bolted upright and straightened his shirt, wishing he had a robe to cover the bulge in his trousers. James was the last to sit up, fixing his glasses as he did so.

"Well, that was interesting," he said.

Severus exploded. "Interesting! That's all you can say? Do you know how incredibly idiotic you were? Not only did you act like an imbecile, but you nearly ruined the whole mission!"

"I meant the landing, not the whole…thing," James weakly protested, waving his hands haphazardly as if to denote being chased by a Death Eater.

Severus advanced on James, completely ignoring Remus. "Do you realise that I just killed a man to save your arse?" he said dangerously, eyes coldly intense.

"Yeah…I mean…I…"

"We're sorry, Severus. It was impulsive and reckless and we didn't think," Remus said, reaching out and putting a hand on Severus' arm.

Severus flinched, but didn't pull away. "That's right. You didn't think! And now someone has to take the fall." He flung out his left arm. "Somehow I know that it won't be you!"

"Look, so I cocked it up," James said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, you cocked it up," Severus hissed, wrenching away from Remus and walking to the foot of the bed. "You're always cocking things up. Can't stay in a relationship, can you?" James opened his mouth, and Severus leaned over him, hands bracing himself on the bed.

"Come, come now, Potter. Surely even you could see the obvious symbolism of your Animagus form? Or perhaps the antlers were too high on your head for you to know you were being cuckolded from the start?" Severus drawled, smirking as James's face began to turn puce.

"I don't think you are allowed to use the word 'cuckold' unless James and Lily were actually married…" Remus began, trying to diffuse the situation, and Severus snorted.

"Even the wolf doesn't deny what was happening, Potter," he needled, carefully withdrawing his wand as Lupin began to untangle his from the bed sheets where he had tossed it. "Or perhaps…" Severus turned to Remus, "…perhaps he was part of it."

"Of course not, James!" Remus protested, turning to his friend. "I would never accept—I mean partake—I mean…" He stuttered.

"So Black offered to share, did he?" Severus prodded. "And you liked the idea of it, by your blush."

Remus flailed his hands. "Sirius and I were never involved!"

"Don't even attempt to lie!" Severus snarled in response, enjoying the betrayed look Potter was giving Lupin. "Everyone who passed the library after curfew could hear your howls. Found a way to get him studying, did you? You must have been rather sore for days after helping him pass Arithmancy." Lupin flushed, and Severus continued, unable to stop. "I suppose Evans would like some human touch, after rutting with the mongrel for a bit; I would think his fur would become quite abrasive after a few rounds. Of course, you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Wolf."

With a snarl, Remus lost it.

" _Incarcerous_!" his shouted, and Severus nimbly sidestepped the hex.

"How juvenile," he said, and chuckled lightly. He desperately wished to cast some sort of offensive spell, something that would _harm_ the werewolf, but fought the desire. He couldn't be sure that the German Ministry was not tracking Dark spells used within their borders. The war had not yet spread to the Continent, but its tendrils were encroaching and fear was mounting.

So he merely flicked a _Protego_ at the Stinging Hex and smirked as Lupin became more enraged, the man's lips peeling back into a snarl.

Surprisingly, it was James who stopped any damage from happening. Remus was about to discard his wand and launch himself at Severus when his friend cast a Shield Charm in between them.

"Enough!" James shouted, and Remus instantly lowered his wand. He didn't quite look ashamed, but there was a light flush spreading across his neck that couldn't be accounted for by his spell casting. James turned to face Snape, but his wand was trained on Lupin. "You were a right tosser, saying what you did, Snape," he snapped, though surprisingly didn't sound too angry.

"As if it wasn't true," Severus shot back.

"Merlin's flabby left tit! So yeah, Lily was probably shagging Sirius and me at the same time, but as fucked up as that is, it happened and now it's over. We're at war; we're stressed; we're young; and shit like that happens.

"And the whole bloody school knew that Remus and Sirius went at it for a bit. So maybe Sirius was right bastard. Maybe he did suggest something to Remus! But I trust Moony, and if he says it didn't happen, it didn't!"

"You know shit about war, Potter," Severus flatly said, "sitting at Headquarters and cleaning house, practicing your spells on dummies and healing small injuries. You didn't even join the Aurors; however foolish they may be, even they do something."

A rush of raw magic hit him, and Severus stumbled back, hurriedly casting a Cushioning Charm as he slammed into the wall.

"Your mates killed my parents!" James screamed. "Both of them were Aurors, and that did shit for them! I was the one who found them dead, blood puddles on the floor. Were you there? Did you have fun?"

Tears streamed down his face, black hair more mussed than usual, and Severus was suddenly reminded how very young the other man was compared to him. Potter hadn't grown up like he had, hadn't joined the Dark Lord, hadn't killed anyone, hadn't been tortured. Potter had lived in a different world, and he was struggling to become acclimated to this new one.

Spying on the Dark Lord, Severus could never be called a coward, but he was immensely relieved when his Mark burned and he didn't have to answer Potter.

Grabbing his cloak from the bed, he quickly dispelled the remnants of Shield Charms, and stalked out of the room, down the stairs, and out onto the street. Checking to make sure no one was watching from the dark alleys, Severus conjured the white mask and, taking one last look at the lone window on the second floor, touched his wand to the Mark and Apparated.

Above him, Remus and James embraced on the bed.

\------

Severus returned from the meeting utterly exhausted. He had managed to convince the Dark Lord that he knew nothing about the Death Eater's untimely demise. It turned out that the Death Eater had been sent to see what kind of progress Hesse was making. Undoubtedly they had just finished their meeting and the Death Eater was finding a suitable Apparition point to return to England.

It was very lucky for the Order that the Death Eater had already met with Hesse. If Severus had killed the man before the meeting, Hesse would be tipped off that something was wrong and be more careful. Since the Death Eater had been killed after the meeting, Hesse would continue as before. If Hesse followed the same schedule as before, they would be able to capture him after his next check in.

Severus wearily climbed the stairs to the room, blinking often in an attempt to keep his eyes open. He unlocked the door to find James and Remus sprawled on the bed, a good amount of space still empty. He glanced at his pile of sheets in the corner, then back to the bed, deciding that the floor was still the best choice.

Severus was shedding his cloak and shoes when James rolled over.

"Come sleep here for once, Snape," he offered, voice slow and sleep-filled.

"I—"

"Come on, even without my glasses I can see that you're tired. Promise, I won't do anything."

Severus rubbed his eyes, looking at the tempting mattress. He was exhausted…one night wouldn't hurt.

He stumbled to the bed and slipped under the covers, making sure he was suitably far away from James. Burying his head in the pillow, he decided that something smelled a bit strange, but before he could figure out what it was, he was asleep.

\------

James awoke a shove from a furious Snape. Even with his glasses off, he could see the dangerous expression. He looked for Remus, only to find him already out of bed and leaning against the windowsill.

"Did you enjoy fucking him knowing that I was prostrating myself at the Dark Lord's feed?" Severus seethed.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. "What are you going on about, Severus?"

"You think I can't smell the sex on the sheets? You may have freshened the air, but you didn't _Scourgify_ the sheets. Did you like knowing I was sleeping on your dried come? Do you get off on that?"

James sat up from where he was lounging on the bed. "I know what it is. You're jealous, Snape. Aren't you?" he crowed triumphantly.

"As if I would be jealous of you and the werewolf rutting," Severus retorted, flushing despite himself.

"Your body tells a different story. I you like the idea of me and Remus. In fact, I think you want to join us," James goaded.

"James, that's enough," Remus chided lightly before turning to Severus. "And there's no need to get riled up, Severus."

"I slept on the bed you fucked in!"

"Did you want to sleep on the floor?" Remus responded, frustration beginning to show through.

"Look, we just had a near-death experience. Don't you know the cliché about fucking after things like that?" James cut in. "We were just upholding tradition. Next time you're around you can join us."

"Well, if you think you should shag after every near-death experience, I should be fucking someone every day," Severus countered. He tried to avoid looking directly at the bare-chested Remus and the way his muscles shifted with every breath he took.

And then Remus smiled, and Severus' breath hitched at the enthralling look.

"I think we could arrange that, Severus," Remus teased, approaching the bed until his legs were touching the mattress, effectively trapping Severus.

Heat rushed to Severus' groin and the fiery look, and squirmed, trying to get away. He was stopped by James, who had crawled forward until he was on his knees behind him, hands snaking around to ghost across Severus' chest.

James leaned and said, "But you topping every time would be a bit unfair," breath seductively whispering across Severus' ear. "How averse are you to bottoming?"

Severus shivered, causing him to writhe lightly against the man behind him. He could feel Potter's burgeoning erection, and he closed his eyes, knowing that if he looked down he would see the evidence of his own tightening trousers.

Warm hands grasped his thighs, and Severus' eyes popped open to see Remus' face hovering inches from his own. He opened his mouth, to say what, he didn't know, but no words escaped, as it was immediately captured by Remus' mouth.

Severus hesitantly slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth, and was met with the taste of sleep and coffee. His hands reached up to grasp Remus' shoulders on their own accord, relishing the feel of ropey muscles.

It was when James bit his neck that Severus lost it, leaning all his weight against James. Here, sandwiched between his enemies, it didn't make any sense, but it worked. It worked so well.

Still concentrating on Severus' neck, James undid the buttons on Severus shirt, delighting in the feel of smooth skin underneath his hands, the slight trail of hair at his naval. One hand found a nipple, and James rolled the nub between his fingers. Severus rocked against him, and James relished the feeling of power.

He watched as Remus and Severus broke away from each other, and shifted to the side in order, twisting his head to kiss Severus. He faintly noticed Remus undoing the buttons on Severus' trousers, and he guided Severus' hips up so Remus could slip off the man's trousers and shorts.

James pulled away as Severus' cock was revealed. It was red and quivering, curling into his abdomen.

"Beautiful," he whispered, reaching to swipe his thumb across the head. He gathered a drop of pre-come and brought it to his mouth, savouring the slightly bitter flavour.

Noticing Severus' slight hesitancy, James pulled him backward until he was lying fully on the bed, legs spread. He quickly shed his shorts, smirking as Severus propped himself up on his elbows to watch him.

"Like what you see?"

Severus' tongue darted out. "Very much so," he admitted, reaching to grasp James's cock. He caressed the shaft, rolling the heavy balls in his hand, enjoying James's gasps.

Remus, not to be forgotten, scrambled onto the bed until he was by Severus' side. One hand joining Severus' on James's prick, he lowered his mouth over Severus' cock, slowly swallowing the length. Severus jerked under him, and Remus used his other hand to push pressure on his hip so he wouldn't choke.

From half-lidded eyes, he looked up to see James leaning over to suck on one of Severus' nipples. The sight was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and he focused more fully on pleasuring Severus.

Remus pulled back to dip his tongue in the man's slip, and shifted against the sheets, eager for any friction he could get. A hand gave a gentle tug on his hair, and Remus looked up, still mouthing the head of Severus' cock, to see James cocking his head. A rush of exhilaration swept through him, and he pushed himself up, releasing Severus' cock.

"Don't—" Severus began, only to be stopped by James, who pushed Severus further up onto the bed and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the jar of lubricant he had left there last night.

"Are you okay with this?" James asked gently, unscrewing the lid.

"Of course I'm fucking okay with this," Severus replied breathlessly, pulling his knees to his chest. "Damn it! Hurry up already."

Remus could only stare in amazement at the sight of Severus Snape giving himself to James, who was spreading lube on Severus' arsehole, which clenched convulsively.

Remus scooted up and put and encouraging hand on James's back, using his other hand to stroke himself. He watched as James inserted a finger, and felt his balls begin to tighten. Remus quickly clamped down on his erection, unwilling to come just yet. It was too early.

Another finger disappeared, causing Severus to moan and push back against the digits. "Please," he pleaded, hair spread across the pillow as he flung his legs over James's shoulders and reached to grab black hair.

James looked up from his ministrations and smiled wickedly. "I don't think that's okay, do you Remus?"

Remus gulped at what James was suggesting. "No," he managed to get out. "No, not at all." He scrambled to find his wand on the bedside table and quickly summoned some lengths of silk. So what if it was slightly clichéd? They worked.

He quickly tied Severus' wrists to the headboard. Severus pulled against them and writhed as James lowered his head and lathed his cock, fingers still fucking his arse.

"Look at you. You want this. This is what you need," James taunted, lining his cock up with Severus' hole. With one smooth motion, he sheathed himself, not moving at all.

"Potter, if you don't start moving!" Severus threatened, writhing against the bed.

James chuckled, but began to move as requested.

Utterly entranced by the sight, Remus moved behind James, urging his lover on. He grabbed the jar of lube and carefully began to prepare James, letting his friend fuck himself on his fingers as he thrust back and forth.

As James began to speed up, Remus grasped his hips and held him still.

"Fuck, Remus! What are you doing?"

"If you don't let Potter move, Lupin, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Remus laughed huskily. "I would remember the position you're in, Severus. And you, James," he licked the cleft of James's arse, "I wouldn't complain," he finished. Then, spreading his friends arse cheeks, he eased in his cock into sublime heat.

It took a few strokes to find a rhythm, but eventually the three of them moved in tandem.

Severus was the first to come, which wasn't surprising, as James and Remus had focused all their attention on him at first. It did set off a chain reaction, though.

James felt Severus' arse clench around him, and he gave one last thrust before he spent himself, collapsing against Severus' sweaty torso. Remus followed suit, but slowly slipped out of James before lying next to Severus. He snaked his leg over James's and fiddled with Severus' hair, the position reminiscent of a badly timed Side-Along Apparation.

"That was…incredible," he gasped, licking Severus' shoulder blade.

"Incredible indeed," Severus echoed, and Remus almost laughed at how Snape-ish it sounded. "If you could untie me, I would appreciate it," he added.

Remus started to move, but James beat him to it. "I've got it," he offered, sliding off of Severus and rummaging for his wand. He vanished the silk and resumed his position, lightly kissing Severus, and then Remus before drifting off to sleep.

\------

They woke to a wash of red light and an insistent blaring.

Severus was the first to move. He pushed James off him and climbed over Remus to get out of the bed, wincing at the unusual soreness.

"Where're you going?" Remus mumbled, opening his eyes and watching Severus dig through his cloak to find his wand, muscles shifting alluringly with each movement and bringing back memories of the night before…James moving beneath him, Severus' breathy moans…

"Not a morning person, are you?" Severus asked, casting several cleaning charms on himself before slithering into his rumpled trousers.

"Not really," James replied, sitting up. "What's with the light?"

"Does sex always erase your memory?" Severus questioned sarcastically.

"Only fucking brilliant sex."

"That's probably the first compliment I've gotten from you, Potter," Severus said, buttoning his shirt and throwing items into his bag.

"I've had my cock up your arse," James said, putting on his glasses. "I think it would be proper etiquette to calm me James."

Remus snorted.

"Fine, _James_ ," Severus mocked. "That red light is the orb. You do remember the mission, right?"

"Shit!" James exclaimed, scrambling out of bed. "Why didn't you yell at us earlier to get moving?"

"Because you looked sexy lying in bed with Remus?" Severus supplied, tossing James's clothes on the bed. "Besides, it's going to be a cross-country Apparition. I don't want to attempt it until we're all fully awake." He glared at Remus, who slowly threw off the sheets and gathered his clothes.

"So where is Hesse now?" James enquired, shrugging on his jacket and pocketing his wand.

"Germany," Severus answered, picking up the orb. "Do you happen to speak German, too?"

"No," James admitted. He leaned against Severus, unsure if he would accept it. Severus tensed at first, then relaxed and bent his head to kiss James.

Remus finally joined them, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist. "Ready to Apparate us, Severus?"

"I thought you kept complaining about my skills?"

"Not if it ends up with us tangled together."

Severus sighed and shook his head. "On three. One. Two. Three." The three disappeared, leaving rumpled sheets and a pair of shorts crumpled in the corner.

\------

Tracking Hesse in Germany was slightly less monotonous than it was in France, if only because of the spectacular sex. Still, all three of them wanted to return to England, so when a man dressed in all black exited the building Hesse was in, they knew it was time to apprehend him.

\------

"You two will capture Hesse. Tie him up, silence him, Stupefy him, whatever, just make sure he doesn't escape," Severus instructed.

"Why not you?" James asked quietly as they slowly approached the door. "You could do it easily."

Severus stopped before they reached the door, casting muffling charms. "He can't see me. If the Order is incredibly stupid and he escapes, I'll be dead. I'll be there for backup, though."

Remus leaned in to kiss Severus. "We'll be careful, promise," he whispered as he pulled back. Severus nodded, and turned to embrace James.

"You'll be fine," he told them, eyes solemn. Then he smiled. "Besides, you have a good incentive. I'll let you top when all this is over."

James ran his hands through Severus' hair. "I'm looking forward to it," he said, smirking lightly.

Severus cast a Disillusionment charm over himself and cautiously opened the door, stepping to the side to let James and Remus enter.

Hesse was sitting in a chair reading a book, wand lying on the table. "What do you want, Amycus?" he snarled, not looking up.

"We're not Aymcus," Remus said confidently.

It was too easy. Hesse turned, but before he even picked up his wand, James Stunned him.

"Really, Aldrich," he said as he approached the man. "After all the time we've spent following you, you could have made it a bit more exciting."

"Now, James," Remus bantered playfully, "It's obvious that Hesse isn't feeling well. Look how red his face is."

James nudged the man with his foot. "I disagree, Remus. He looks more drunk than sick to me."

Suddenly ropes appeared and wrapped around Hesse's body, nearly catching James's foot in them.

"Alright, alright, we get it," James said to Severus, looking around. "We should be leaving." A firm hand around his waist and lips on his neck were confirmation enough.

Remus levitated Hesse until he was upright and grabbed onto a loop of rope as if it was a leash. He then joined James, and was welcomed by an invisible kiss.

The glowing orb appeared, and he placed a finger on it, smiling as he felt a hand tighten against his waist.

When James grasped the orb, they jolted out of existence.

\------

They appeared in the middle of a street, for once not in a pile, which was good, James reflected, because he really didn't want to be lying on top of Hesse.

Noticing that Hesse appeared to be waking, James pointed his wand at him and said, " _Stupefy_."

Severus appeared next to him, leaning over Hesse and plucking the man's wand from his hand.

"Leaving his wand on him was incredibly stupid," Severus informed Remus and James. "Imagine if you hadn't Stunned him when you did; he could have escaped."

"Sorry about that," Remus said. He looked around. "Weren't we supposed to take the Portkey to Grimmauld Place, or something?"

"Dumbledore spelled it so we would land right outside the doorstep," James said.

Severus straightened up and surveyed the street. "Shit."

"What is it?" James asked.

"Dumbledore put a Fidelius and Unplottable Charm on the house," Severus explained, rubbing his face. "We'll have to go somewhere else until he comes and tells us where it is."

"Why don't we go to my flat?" James suggested. "We can shove Hesse here into an empty cupboard and make ourselves something to eat while we wait. That is, if my preservation charms held."

"Sounds good to me," Remus said, shrugging. He stepped forward and grabbed James's arm, watching amusedly as Severus roughly hauled Hesse upright and grasped James's other side.

From the corner of his eye, Severus watched James's tongue dart out as he concentrated. And then they were gone.

\------

Upon arriving at James's flat, Severus quickly silenced and immobilised Hesse before shoving him in the promised empty cupboard and warding the door.

He made his way back to the kitchen to find Remus sitting at the table and James throwing open cabinets in search for food. Severus settled against the counter and watched in amusement.

"Fuck, Severus, it's not funny!" James said petulantly. "I'm hungry and all the food spoiled."

Severus smirked. "Not _all_ the food," he replied, untucking his shirt. "I did make you a promise. I take it you remember?"

James moved forward, pushing Severus fully against the counter. "Oh, I remember," he said, unbuttoning Severus' shirt and sliding it down his arms until it dropped onto the floor. "And I'm sure Remus does too. Right, Remus?"

"I most certainly do," Remus acknowledged, sliding back the chair he was sitting in and standing up. He admired the line of Severus' neck, thrown back to allow James access, the way Severus' fingers scraped across James's back.

Walking so he was behind James, Remus placed his hands under James's t-shirt and pushed it up, running his palms against the taut muscles. It was as if each muscle, each tendon quivered at his touch.

James's skin was hot under his hands, and Remus leaned in to feather kisses down the spine, dipping his tongue under the waistband of James's trousers before reversing his path.

While he worked, Severus finished pulling James's shirt off, then lowered himself until he was on his knees, nose bumping against James's navel awkwardly. A hand wound itself in his hair, and Severus glanced up to see James's lust-filled gaze. It still amazed Severus that the man wanted him, that Remus wanted him.

Severus made quick work of the buttons on James's trousers pushed them down to floor, pants quickly following suit. James's hard cock sprung up, and Severus gave the shaft a quick squeeze, almost getting hit in the face as James pressed forward braced himself against the cupboard.

James looked down at Severus sheepishly. There was something wonderfully awkward about having spontaneous sex.

His sheepish smile turned into a moan as wet heat engulfed his cock, and he pushed against the cupboard harder, ignoring the handle pressing into his forearm. Each swipe of Severus' tongue sent tremors through his body.

James could feel Remus' naked body pressed against his back, and pushed into the erection rubbing against his arse. The two sensations played off each other until he was lost in a wave of pleasure and shuddered into Severus' mouth, unable to form any cohesive word.

After the last spurts stopped, James collapsed against the counter.

"Wow," he breathed. Something poked him in the stomach, and James looked down to see Severus trapped between him and the counter.

"Sorry," James said, moving to the side and offering a hand to Severus, who took it and stood up.

Severus' lips were red and swollen, a dribble of come on his chin. Before James could reach out and lick it, Remus was there, latching onto Severus' lips. James watched as they moved together, Remus' glistening erection grinding against Severus' clothed leg, the contrast of deep red against black enthralling.

James spotted his wand lying on the counter and grabbed it, muttering " _Accio lube_ ," relieved to see it fly from his bedroom and land in his palm.

The movement distracted Remus and Severus, and they broke their kiss to watch the jar fly across the room.

"Good idea, James," Remus said.

James set the jar on the counter and looked around the room. "I'm not fucking on the floor," he stated, watching Remus' prick jump when he said fuck.

"Well," Severus said, slipping out of his trousers and pants, "that would leave the table, so you'd better hurry and choose before I come just standing here." The amount of pre-come glistening on his cock showed how true the statement was.

"If you want me to take charge…" James smirked as he trailed off, then grabbed the jar of lube. "Remus, on the table on your back," he ordered.

Remus hurried to comply, shooting an amused look at Severus before hopping onto the table and adjusting himself so he was leaning back on his elbows.

"Good," James pronounced, nodding. "Severus, lean against the counter, arse out."

"Do you get off on giving orders, James?" he asked, slowly complying.

James smacked Severus's arse, savouring the moan. When Severus tried to look over his shoulder, James pushed his head so he was looking at Remus.

"You're going to watch Remus while I prepare you like the slut you are," he taunted, smacking Severus again.

Severus bit his lip to stifle his groan. The stinging sensation was sublime against the insistent throbbing of his cock. When he felt James's finger breach his sphincter and brush against his prostrate, he pushed back, not even bothering to hide his moan. Severus was surprised to hear Remus echo the noise.

James removed his first finger, then shoved three in at once. Severus jolted against the counter, cheeks flushing at the sounds he was making. Remus was staring at him intently, mouth open and eyes heated.

Severus reached down with one hand to stroke himself, only to jump as another smack landed.

"Hands on the counter, Severus," James reminded him, enforcing the words with another smack.

Frustrated, Severus tried to find any friction he could, but when he attempted to move his legs, he found them stuck to the floor, shifting his fingers had the same effect.

"Good one, Remus," James said.

Severus looked back at Remus, who dangled his wand between his fingers before setting it on the chair beside him. He was about to give his opinion on the spell when a fourth finger entered him and he gasped at the searing fullness.

"That's right. You love this," James said, finally reaching out to stroke Severus.

"Yes, I bloody well love this," Severus snarled furiously. "But I'd love it more if you would put your prick there instead." He thrust into the hand around his cock.

"Patience, Severus. You'll have enough to handle soon enough." He pulled out his fingers. "Remus?" he prompted, and Severus felt the invisible bonds loosen, then disappear.

James walked until he was in front of Severus and gave him a heated kiss. "Now, I don't want Remus to think we've forgotten him. I want you to go over there and want you to fuck yourself on him while I watch."

James was erect again, hardening fully as he watched Severus do as he was told.

Severus climbed onto the table, back to Remus, and slowly lowered himself onto the cock beneath him, gasping as he was filled.

Remus placed a hand on Severus' hip to guide him. "That's right, Severus. You're so perfect like this." He trembled, fighting back his orgasm with everything he had.

James must have sensed it, as he moved from the counter and captured Severus' head between his hands, stopping his movement and, kissing him soundly.

"You're not allowed to come until I'm in you, too," he ordered Severus.

Severus closed his eyes, imagining the feeling of both James's and Remus' cocks in him at once. He didn't know how they would fit, but the image was tantalizing.

"Can you?" he asked breathlessly.

James nodded, then slowly pushed Severus back until he was lying against Remus, watching the two of them for any pain.

"Good?"

When Remus and Severus both nodded, James carefully inserted a finger next to Remus' cock. He moved it back and forth slowly against tight channel, then fast as Severus moaned.

"Another one, James," Remus said.

Biting his lip in concentration, James slicked up another finger and pushed it in, relishing the crowded feeling.

Severus gasp was higher pitched, and James was afraid he had hurt him until Remus bit Severus' neck, and Severus moaned, clenching his muscles and pushing into James.

"Hurry…up…" Severus demanded.

Grasping one of Severus' thighs, James eased himself in, replacing his fingers with his cock.

He had read about the tightness, but this was unbelievable, James thought, closing his eyes and leaning against Severus and Remus. Not only could he feel Severus, but he could feel Remus throbbing next to him. Oh, how he wanted to move, but listening to judging from Severus' breaths, he wasn't relaxed enough.

James lowered his head and nuzzled Severus' stomach until he felt him relax, then started moving.

He though Remus came first, or maybe it was him, maybe it was Severus, but it really didn't matter. All he knew was liquid and heat and calling Severus' and Remus' name.

James carefully slipped out of Severus, then helped him roll off of Remus.

"That was fucking incredible," Severus declared, staring down at the come that was leaking from his arsehole.

"Fucking amazing," James agreed.

"Mmhmm," was all Remus said.

Collapsing into a chair, James rested his head on the table. "It's a good thing we didn't contact Dumbledore when we got back," he commented.

"Shit," Severus said suddenly, lying on his back. "Did anyone cast a Silencing charm on the cupboard so Hesse couldn't hear us?"

"I don't think so," Remus said slowly. They all glanced in the direction of the cupboard in the hall. "I vote that Severus Obliviate him before we go to Headquarters."

"Good idea," James mumbled, absently running his hand up and down Severus' thigh. "You think Moody'll believe us when we say Severus is trustworthy?"

Severus snorted. "Yeah right."

"He'll probably want to know our reasons," Remus added.

"If I'm Obliviating Hesse, James can tell Moody that I'm trustworthy because I'm a great fuck," Severus deadpanned, capturing James's hand in his own.

"How about I just tell him about the near-death experience in Avignon and leave out the fucking part?"

"Works for me."


End file.
